Truly Madly Deeply
by Moshi Moshi Mai
Summary: One shot: [Sora x Kairi] A walk together at night is just what you need to spark a romance.


A/N-Hey everyone! I want to try a one-shot Sora/Kairi fic! I hope you enjoy it! I haven't really tried writing really romantic stuff, so I'm hoping it will turn out ok. Please review after you finish reading this! Thanks!

**Truly Madly Deeply**

_Moshi Moshi Mai_

It's been two years since Kingdom Hearts was locked away, and three months since Sora came back home to Destiny Islands, short one certain silver-haired person. And I miss him so dearly. I don't even know if he's dead, alive, or just barely clinging to the darkness. But I've learned to move on. You can't cling to the past, right? Sora came back, and that's all that matters.

I sigh and close my dark violet eyes. It's dark outside, the stars in the heavens twinkling dimly. The ocean breeze comes in through the open window, fluttering the flowery curtains in front of me. I adjust my position on the window seat, hugging a plush pillow to my chest. I am now sixteen. The age in my lifetime where I should be going through boyfriends, having fun, and not having a worry in the world. So why am I the exact opposite? A distant memory of the aquamarine-eyed boy flashes through my mind and I can feel a lump forming in my throat.

"Why couldn't you come back, Riku?" A lone tear drips down my face and silently splashes against my bare hand, cold. I miss my best friend dearly, but what could I do? I sigh again, propping my chin on my right hand. I stare out at the ocean, watching the leaves in the trees nearby rustle softly, and silently watching the waves crashing against the sandy shore.

My purple gaze focuses on a figure walking along the beach, his spiky chestnut hair wavering in the breeze. His hands are tucked in his black shorts pockets, his blue eyes shielded by his messy bangs.

"Sora…?" I whisper quietly, knowing he won't hear. Sora had changed a lot ever since he'd come back home. He was still the cheery and goofy guy that was my best friend, but his eyes had an icy glazed look over them, as if he'd been through something that he didn't want anyone to know, that anyone shouldn't know. He had grown a complete head taller than me also. I guess I've changed also, though not much. My hair is a little longer, and I'm not as happy as before, but I'm still happy, as long as Sora is here.

I notice that he's approaching me and as he comes into complete view, I see his sky-blue eyes, locking onto mine. I smile softly, waving at him as he smiles faintly. He hoists himself onto a branch and soon he's in front of me, comfortably sitting on a limb.

"What are you doing up, Kai?" he speaks lowly, grinning at me.

"I could ask the same of you," I reply, returning the smile. "You want to go for a walk?" He shrugs nonchalantly and stretches out a hand.

"Come with me."

I smile and carefully take his hand, using my free one to snugly wrap my bathrobe around my frame, hiding my nightgown from view. In a swift and fluid motion, Sora jumps down, his left arm possessively wrapped around my waist. I hold in a scream, enjoying the thrill of the cold air sweeping through my red locks. We both land safely onto the ground, Sora's grip on me never loosening. I blush fiercely and slowly push myself away from him, walking on ahead. I only hear my footsteps, and after a pause, his follow mine. He comes up beside me and his gloved hand finds its way into mine. I smile genuinely and reassuringly squeeze his hand, liking the feel of our hands linked together.

I take a moment to stare at his handsome profile. His face is a rich creamy color, his cobalt blue eyes unreadable, and his unruly hair messily billowing in the zephyr. He's so beautiful, kind, sweet, adorable, perfect…he's just Sora. It's then that I realize I am in love with Sora. Truly, madly, deeply. Why didn't I see it sooner? I feel my eyes widen and I turn away from him, looking down at the suddenly interesting ground.

"Is something wrong, Kai?" he whispers softly, his bare feet stopping. We're standing by the shore, the gentle ocean waves splashing playfully on and around our feet. I look up at him, feeling tears shimmering in my eyes. I love him so much right now that it hurts just to look at him. And looking at him reminds me of all we've been through together. It reminds me of when I almost lost him because he sacrificed his heart for me. Two years of hidden pain seep through my eyes and I suddenly feel so vulnerable. I lean my head against his chest, ashamed of my tears. I am such a weak person.

"I…I don't want to lose you again," I whisper, hiccupping softly. He envelops me in a warm embrace, muttering comforting words, his calloused fingers gently brushing away my sweaty bangs. His breathing is cool and even, his breath smelling like spicy cinnamon. His scent is intoxicating, a mixture of paopu fruit and the outside. I feel dizzy and I slump onto the ground, bringing Sora down with me. Soon I am lying down upon his chest in a sitting position, his arms wrapped protectively around me. He's always been my big protector. I smile despite my tears and Sora notices, smiling down at me.

"Hey, you're smiling!" He flashes me his famous cheesy smile, making me laugh.

"…Thanks, Sora. For everything." I snuggle up against his warm body, feeling safe and warm. A small blush creeps along my face and I close my eyes, feeling content. He rests his chin on my head, chuckling throatily, and I smile again. This moment is so perfect and pure; I wish it would never end. I hear him sigh as he leans back all the way into the sand, so that we're staring up at the night sky. "Wow…" I breathe, taking in the beauty of the burning lights way up high. I feel as though I'm floating in space, surrounded by stars and Sora's warmth. I don't want this to end.

"Hey, Kai…" Sora whispers into my ear, making me shiver involuntarily.

"Y-yeah?" I whisper back, closing my eyes peacefully.

"I…I have something I want to give you." He sounds awkward now and I smirk, sitting up to look at him. I give him a sly grin, noticing how he smiles back nervously.

"Sora? What is it?" I ask, gazing into his eyes. They pierce through mine and I feel like I'm drowning, but I don't mind. He fumbles in his pockets, mumbling incoherent things. Finally, after a few seconds, he produces something in his left hand, hidden inside his closed fist.

"I…I've been wanting to give you this for a while," he mutters, a tiny blush splaying across his youthful face. I giggle. I've never seen Sora blush like this before! I slowly cup my hands and bring them out, patiently waiting. Carefully, he places the object into my hands, looking away. My eyes widen as I look down and I gasp quietly, tears springing to my eyes. It's the charm that he promised he'd give back to me.

"Sora…"

"I was planning on giving it back to you when I first came back, but it didn't seem like the right moment…" He starts to ramble, scratching his head sheepishly. He notices that I don't reply, and I can visualize the concern in his eyes as he notices me silently crying with my head bowed. "Kai…?" Gently, he cups my chin with his left gloved hand, eyes expressing worry. I smile at him through my tears and then I tackle him to the ground, embracing him in a fierce hug.

I know I don't have to say anything for him to understand why I'm crying. Heck, I'm not even sure why I'm crying. I guess this charm means more to me than I thought it would. After a few minutes, I loosen my death grip on him and slowly lift my head up to see he's staring at me intently.

"Kairi…" Before I know it, our lips touch and something inside of me explodes. A surge of intense emotions rush through my body and I openly welcome the new sensations. I've never felt so complete, so content, so _alive._ His lips are warm and inviting, and his arms are around my body. Nothing matters to me but this moment. Soon I have to come up for air, and I gasp loudly, breathing in raggedly. I hear him chuckle and I smile down at him. Now was the perfect moment to tell him how I feel.

"I love you," I whisper quietly, staring him straight in the face. He smiles up at me and nods.

"I love you, too."

"Truly, madly, deeply?" I squeak out, grinning. He chuckles and as we lean in for another kiss, he whispers,

"Truly, madly, deeply."

A/N-Wow, this is pretty long! Yay! I hope you guys liked this story! Please review! Thanks!

-Moshi Moshi Mai


End file.
